One Scrabbed sheep marks the flock
by vkook.bts
Summary: Seorang namja berambut merah gelap terlihat menaiki besi pembatas antara sungai dan taman. Taehyung kira namja itu hanya ingin melihat pemandangan dari atas sana lebih jelas. Tetapi namja itu menaiki besi pembatas itu lebih tinggi. Tunggu... NAMJA ITU MAU LONCAT! (Vkook/Taekook-END)


One Scrabbed sheep marks the flock.

Cast: Jeon Jungkook &amp; Kim Taehyung.

Pairing: Vkook.

Rated: T

Admin: V

Oneshoot.

.

.

.

.

_Haruman neowa naega hamkkehal su itdamyeon_

_Haruman neowa naega sonjabeul su itdamyeon_

_Haruman neowa naega hamkkehal su itdamyeon_

_Haruman (haruman)_

_Neowa naega hamkkehal su itdamyeon_

_(Do it Do it Do it) _

_Neowa haruman itgireul barae barae_

_(Do it Do it Do it)_

Alaram handphone Taehyung pun berbunyi karena jam sudah menunjukan pukul 6 pagi dimana Taehyung bangun biasanya. "Eungg..." Taehyung mendesah kecil sambil membalikkan badannya berusaha menghiraukan alaram sialan yang setiap hari membangunkannya. Tetapi lagu yang berjudul "Haruman" yang ia gunakan sebagai alaram bangunnya selalu berhasil membangunkan Taehyung. Memang, biasanya orang – orang menggunakan musik yang berisik sehingga bisa membangunkan mereka di pagi hari dengan mudah. Tetapi tidak pada Taehyung. Taehyung bisa terbangun hanya dengan musik yang tenang dan tidak terlalu mengejutkan.

Alaram itu sudah berbunyi setengah jalan sebelum berhenti secara otomatis jika sudah 1 menit lamanya. Taehyung segera mendudukkan dirinya diatas kasur sambil mengacak – acak rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan itu. Dengan matanya yang masih terpejam, Taehyung meraba – raba lemari kecil yang terletak tepat di sebelah kasurnya tempat ia meletakkan handphonenya. Setelah mendapatkan handphonenya, ia langsung mematikannya dengan cara menggesek kesamping tanda centang di handphonenya yang layar sentuh itu. Dengan malas Taehyung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan melempar handphone-nya asal ke atas kasurnya. Taehyung berjalan mengambil handuk yang sudah tersampir di pegangan pintu kamar mandi. Kamar mandi Taehyung memang berada di dalam kamarnya.

Sekitar 15 menit lamanya Taehyung membersihkan tubuhnya. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sudah berpakaian lengkap dan rapih. Taehyung berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya sambil mengeringkang rambutnya yang masih basah dengan handuk putih polos miliknya dan mengambil jaket berwarna abu – abu yang kemudian dikenakannya. Ia kembali berjalan menuju lemari kecil sebelah kasurnya dan mengambil handphone serta headphonenya. Kini setelah ia sudah siap, Taehyung berjalan keluar kamar. Ia menatap ruang makan yang dapat ia lihat langsung dari lantai dua tempat kamarnya berada. Suasananya sangat sepi. Orangtua Taehyung memang sedang berada di Washington, Amerika. Dan sebenarnya mereka termasuk Taehyung memang tinggal disana karena ayah Taehyung berkerja disana. Tetapi Taehyung merasa tidak nyaman dengan orang – orang disana yang bisa dikatakan banyak _stranger_. Akhirnya Taehyung memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah lamanya di Seoul, Korea Selatan tepatnya di sebuah perumahan mewah dan paling terkenal di daerahnya.

Taehyung dengan berlahan menuruni tangga rumahnya yang berbentuk huruf "L" itu dan berjalan menuju dapur. Disana ia menemukan sebuah roti yang kemarin ia bawa untuk cemilan selama perjalanannya dari Washington – Seoul yang tidak dimakannya. Taehyung mengambil roti itu dan kemudian memakannya hanya untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa laparnya di pagi hari. Setelah merasa kenyang(?) Taehyung berjalan ke depan rumahnya melewati ruang tamu dan ruang makan yang benar – benar sepi dan sunyi. Taehyung mengambil sepatu bertali berwarna putih miliknya dari rak sepatu yang terletak di dekat pintu rumahnya dan kemudian memakainya. Tanpa basa – basi Taehyung menutup pintu rumahnya dan berjalan keluar gerbang.

Sudah lama rasanya Taehyung tidak pernah berjalan – jalan merasakan segarnya udara di pagi hari. Apa lagi kini cuaca hari ini sangat cerah dengan sinar matahari yang tidak terlalu terik mendukung aktifitasnya kali pun menyambungkan kabel headphonenya pada handphonenya dan segera memutar musik yang diketiknya acak dari playlist sebelum mulai berjalan untuk melihat perumahannya yang kini sudah sangat berubah dari terakhir kali Taehyung tinggal disini. Sekitar sudah lebih dari 5 tahun Taehyung meninggalkan rumahnya. Taehyung berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak sambil berlalu meninggalkan rumahnya. Terlihat rumah – rumah besar yang mewah berjajar tak kalah mewah dengan rumah Taehyung. Taehyung melihat satu persatu rumah – rumah itu tapi Taehyung belum juga melihat siapapun disana. "Kemana semua orang?" Batin Taehyung. Sejak dulu, perumahan Taehyung memang sepi. Tapi kali ini benar – benar sepi sampai Taehyung belum juga menemukan satu orang pun. "Setidaknya tidak ada _stranger_" batin Taehyung lagi sambil berjalan tak peduli dengan orang – orang yang entah pergi kemana sehingga perumahannya menjadi sangat sepi.

Taehyung berjalan menelusuri jalan setapak itu sehingga ia sudah lumayan jauh dari rumahnya. Tetapi ia belum juga menemukan belokan(?) sampai kini Taehyung melihat bangunan yang cukup besar bercat coklat terang dari samping. Setelah sampai di depan gedung itu, ternyata itu adalah sekolah. Sekolah yang selesai dibangun dan dibuka tepat saat Taehyung pergi ke Amerika bersama keluarganya. Sekolah itu sangat luas dan tentunya sangat mewah seperti yang diceritakan eomma Taehyung dulu. Taehyung pun meneruskan perjalanannya melewati sekolah itu sampai menemukan sebuah taman dengan beberapa kursi taman yang terletak tepat di sebelah sekolah itu. Karena Taehyung juga ingin beristirahat sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya, Taehyung pun berjalan menuju taman itu dan duduk disalah satu bangku yang kosong yang terletak lumayan jauh dari jalan setapak. Ternyata disana juga terdapat sungai yang cukup besar dengan besi – besi berwarna hitam legam dan motif bunga untuk menjaga agar orang – orang yang ingin melihat pemandangan dari sana tidak terjatuh.

Taehyung beristirahat sambil memperhatikan pohon – pohon dengan daun berwarna pink yang berayun karena angin sepoi – sepoi yang sesekali meniup pepohonan itu. Taehyung membuka headphonenya. Terdengar suara burung – burung yang indah disertai suara air sungai yang cukup deras sampai pada akhirnya Taehyung melihat seseorang yang sedang berada di pinggiran memegang besi pembatas. "Akhirnya aku menemukan seseorang di sini" batin Taehyung sambil memperhatikan orang itu. Orang yang lebih tepatnya namja itu, terlihat memakai baju seragam. Bukannya namja itu seharusnya bersekolah? Saat Taehyung perhatikan lagi, namja dengan rambut berwarna merah gelap itu mulai menaiki besi pembatas itu. Tadinya Taehyung kira namja itu hanya ingin melihat pemandangan dari atas sana lebih jelas sampai pada akhirnya Taehyung terkejut melihat namja itu yang menaiki besi pembatas itu lebih tinggi. NAMJA ITU INGIN LOMPAT?! Taehyung segera berlari menghampiri namja yang terlihat beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya itu untuk menghentikan usahanya yang sangat berbahaya itu.

"APA YANG KAU – " Belum sempat Taehyung melanjutkan perkataannya. Namja itu terlihat kaget dengan keberadaan Taehyung sehingga kehilangan keseimbangannya. Taehyung berniat untuk menyanggah namja itu tetapi namja itu sudah berhasil memegang besi pembatas itu kembali dan mendapatkan keseimbangannya lagi. "Ada apa?" Tanya namja itu bingung. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Tanya Taehyung dengan tatapan shock nya. "Ah, Aku sedang memotret pemandangan sungai dari atas sini –" Jawab namja itu sambil menunjukan kamera yang dipegangnya. Taehyung menghela nafas lega. " – Memangnya ada apa?" lanjut namja itu. "Ani, Aku kira kau akan melompat tadi. Mianhae sudah mengganggu" Jawab Taehyung. Namja itu segera turun dari besi pembatas itu berlahan – lahan. "Tidak apa kkk... Siapa namamu? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu disekitar sini" Kata namja itu sambil merangkulkan tali kameranya ke lehernya. "Namaku Kim Taehyung. Aku baru kembali dari Amerika – tempat tadinya aku tinggal. Tetapi karena aku tidak merasa nyaman disana, jadi aku kembali kesini" Jawab Taehyung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. "Owh.. pantas saja.. Namaku Jeon Jungkook. Apakah kau akan tinggal disini?" Kata namja yang bernama Jungkook itu dengan muka yang berseri. "Iya.. sepertinya mulai hari ini aku akan tinggal disini. Ngomong – ngomong, kau tidak bersekolah?" Tanya Taehyung karena Jungkook yang memakai seragam tetapi malah berada di taman pada jam segini. "Aku sedang libur untuk waktu yang lama. Tapi karena aku sudah lama tidak memakainya jadi hari ini aku memakainya" Kata Jungkook sambil memberikan senyuman manisnya.

"Oh ya, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Mungkin kita bisa bertemu lagi besok?" Lanjut Jungkook sambil melihat jam tangannya. "Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu lagi disini?" Ajak Taehyung. "Baiklah! Senang bertemu denganmu Tae – hyung shii" Jawab Jungkook sambil berlalu. Taehyung hanya membalas perkataan Jungkook dengan senyuman karena Jungkook sudah semakin jauh jadi tidak mungkin mendengar jawabannya. Taehyung memperhatikan namja yang menurut Taehyung "manis" itu dari kejauhan sampai pada akhirnya pohon – pohon menutupi pandangannya pada Jungkook. Tiba – tiba saja Taehyung tidak berniat melanjutkan perjalanannya dan lebih memilih untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Setelah kepergian Jungkook, Taehyung berfikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya Taehyung ikut meninggalkan taman yang kini benar – benar kosong itu. "Sepertinya hari – hariku tidak akan membosankan seperti biasanya" Kata Taehyung dalam hati sambil memikirkan sosok Jungkook. Taehyung memang jarang bertemu dengan orang – orang. Bahkan saat di Amerika, Taehyung tidak berniat untuk berkenalan dengan siapa pun.

Keesokan harinya, Taehyung menepati janjinya. Taehyung kini bangun dengan cepat. Taehyung benar – benar bersemangat untuk bertemu kembali dengan temannya, Jungkook. Seperti kemarin, Taehyung menulusuri jalan setapak yang tidak se sepi kemarin. Tadi Taehyung melihat 2 mobil yang melewati jalan aspal yang berada tepat di sebelah jalan setapak yang Taehyung pijak. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Taehyung akhirnya tiba di taman. Tetapi Taehyung tidak melihat Jungkook. "Apa dia lupa... ah tidak mungkin.. mungkin aku yang sampai terlalu cepat" Batin Taehyung yang berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran negativenya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Taehyung merasa senang melihat seseorang yang datang menghampirinya. Dan benar! Itu Jungkook. Jungkook datang dan duduk di samping Taehyung. "Hyung sudah menunggu lama ya?" Tanya Jungkook. "Tidak kok. Lagi pula itu aku yang datang terlalu cepat" Jawab Taehyung sambil memberikan cengirannya. Mereka pun akhirnya berbincang – bincang. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat asik berbincang sampai membuat taman yang sepi itu terasa ramai.

Taehyung dan Jungkook selalu bertemu setiap hari di taman. Dalam sehari, sangat banyak hal yang mereka bicarakan. Tetapi mereka tidak pernah kehabisan bahan pembicaraan. Tidak terasa bahwa mereka sudah saling betemu hingga 1 bulan. Kini mereka terlihat sangat akrab. Sangat. Sampai pada akhirnya, Taehyung merasakan perasaan yang aneh. Perasaan aneh yang membuat hari – harinya tidak membosankan. Perasaan aneh yang membuat Taehyung selalu tersenyum bahkan setelah dia pulang ke rumahnya. Perasaan aneh yang membuat Taehyung selalu ingin pergi ke taman. Taehyung menyukai Jungkook. Taehyung merasa "gila" karena dia menyukai seorang namja. Tapi dia tidak peduli selama dirinya merasa senang bersamanya. Taehyung tidak peduli apa yang akan dikatakan orang tuanya ataupun apa yang akan orang lain pikirkan jika melihat dirinya "gay". Yang Taehyung pedulikan saat ini hanyalah Jungkook. Taehyung ingin mendapatkannya. Taehyung ingin Jungkook menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

Taehyung dan Jungkook sedang duduk bersama di bangku taman seperti biasa. Taehyung sebenarnya akan menyatakan perasaannya saat itu. Tetapi Taehyung merasa sangat gugup. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Taehyung menyatakan perasaannya pada seseorang. Seseorang yang ternyata bukanlan yeoja berparas cantik dengan rambut wave berwarna coklat dan bukanlah seorang yeoja yang memiliki kaki yang bagus saat memakai rok mini. Bukanlah seseorang yang sudah dipikirkan Taehyung sejak lama. Lebih tepatnya, bukanlah seorang yeoja. Kini hati Taehyung berdebar – debar. Bagaimana kalau Jungkook tidak menyukainya? Bagaimana jika Jungkook bukanlah seorang 'gay'?. Bagaimana kalau Jungkook akan menolaknya dan akan meninggalkannya setelah ini? Taehyung pun merasa belum siap dengan semuanya itu. "Ehmm... Jungkook –" Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook untuk berdiri. Taehyung sudah menyiapkan seikat bunga dengan tulisan 'Would you be mine, Jeon Jungkook?' yang sudah terpasang disana. Taehyung menyembunyikan seikat bunga itu di belakang punggungnya. Jungkook melihat Taehyung dengan tatapan "penasaran" apa yang mau Taehyung katakan saat itu. "– maukah kau –" Taehyung terlihat sangat gugup kali ini. Bahkan dia tidak sanggup mengatakan kalimat itu dengan sempurna dan tidak terputus – putus. Jungkook hanya melihat Taehyung penasaran. Jungkook menunggu Taehyung menyeselesaikan kalimatnya. "– maukah kau datang besok? Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Kita bisa bertemu disini lagi" Lanjut Taehyung yang ternyata memilih untuk membatalkan "misinya". "Eum.. Baiklah.. Apa sekarang kau sudah harus pergi?" Tanya Jungkook – masih dengan tatapan bingungnya. "Ah iya. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai bertemu besok!" Kata Taehyung sambil melambaikan tangannya dan meninggalkan Jungkook.

Taehyung berjalan menelusuri jalan setapak dengan jalan yang sedikit lebih cepat. Taehyung ingin segera pulang kerumahnya untuk berlatih menyatakan perasaannya pada Jungkook. "Dasar kau bodoh, Taehyung!" Taehyung memukul – mukul kepalanya sendiri merutuki mulutnya yang tidak bisa berkerja sama dengan otaknya. Sudah 2 kali Taehyung melakukan pengelakkan. Dan besok, Taehyung tidak akan lagi membatalkan niatnya untuk "menembak" Jungkook. Taehyumg berlatih dirumahnya sampai hari mulai gelap. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam. Taehyung tidak ingin ia gagal lagi kali ini. Taehyung juga tidak mau seikat bunga yang sudah dicarinya sendiri menjadi layu. Setelah Taehyung merasa sudah menemukan kata – kata yang pas, Taehyung memasuki kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Taehyung menatap langit – langit. "Aku siap menerima jawaban apa pun darimu, Jungkook. Dan aku harap kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapku" Kata Taehyung dalam hati sambil menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal untuk segera tidur dan memulai mimpinya.

_Keesokan harinya..._

Taehyung membalikkan tubuhnya beberapa kali karena merasa tidak nyaman. Dari tadi Taehyung menunggu alaram handphonenya berbunyi. Tetapi alaram itu sampai saat ini belum juga berbunyi. Taehyung yang sudah menggeliat karena tidak bisa melanjutkan tidurnya. Akhirnya Taehyung memutuskan untuk bangun dan melihat handphonenya yang terletak di lemari kecil di sebelah kasurnya seperti biasa. Taehyung membulatkan matanya saat melihat jika jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7. Taehyung baru mengingat jika tadi malam dia lupa untuk mengatur alaramnya. Kini Taehyung benar – benar terlambat. Taehyung segera berlari menuju kamar mandi sampai lupa membawa handuk. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, Taehyung menyadari hal itu dan keluar lagi untuk mengambil handuk serta pakaiannya. Tidak sampai 10 menit, Taehyung sudah keluar dari kamar mandi. Taehyung mengambil handphonenya dan berlari menuruni tangga dengan cepat. Taehyung tidak peduli dengan perutnya yang lapar dan berlari kedepan pintu rumahnya untuk memakai sepatunya. Taehyung mengikat sepatunya dengan asal – asalan. Taehyung tidak mau membuat Jungkook menunggu terlalu lama. Taehyung berlari menelusuri jalan setapak dengan tergesa – gesa. Taehyung pun menghentikan langkahnya. Dia sudah sampai di depan pintu taman. Taehyung membungkuk dan menyanggah tubuhnya dengan memegang kedua lututnya sambil mengatur nafasnya. Taehyung memandang kebawah. "BUNGANYA?!" Taehyung menyadari kalau dia meninggalkan bunga itu. Taehyung memukul – mukul kepalanya. Dia benar – benar membenci dirinya sendiri karena kecerobohannya. Tanpa basa – basi, Taehyung langsung memasuki taman dan berharap semoga Jungkook masih disana.

Terlihat dari kejauhan, seseorang dengan rambut berwarna merah gelap sedang memandangi arus sungai. Itu Jungkook. Taehyung berlari menghampiri Jungkook. "Jungkook!" Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya dengan senyum yang mengembang melihat kedatangan Taehyung. "Ah kau pasti sudah menungguku sangat lama. Aku minta maaf, Aku lupa untuk menyalakan alaramku" Kata Taehyung dengan muka yang penuh dengan keringat. "Tidak apa – apa hyung.." Kata Jungkook dengan senyum manisnya dan kemudian memperhatikan Taehyung dari atas kepala sampai ujung kaki. "– kau pasti kelelahan. Lebih baik kita duduk saja" kata Jungkook sambil menarik tangan Taehyung untuk duduk di bangku taman. "Jungkook.. sebenarnya aku ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu.. hanya saja –" "Hanya saja?" "– hanya saja aku meninggalkannya. Aku benar – benar lupa. Aku hanya tidak mau membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama" Taehyung melanjutkan perkataannya. "Eumm.. apa kau akan mengambilnya lagi? Karena aku juga akan mengenalkanmu kepada Yena!" "Siapa itu Yena?" "Kau nanti juga akan tau kkk dia itu sangat cantik dan menggemaskan! Coba saja dia tidak ada, aku pasti akan merasa sangat kesepian. Dia sangat berarti bagiku. Nanti sore, kita bisa bertemu kembali. Kau bisa mengambil barang itu dan aku juga akan mengajak Yena" Kata Jungkook dengan muka yang ceria karena sangat bersemangat mengenalkan Yena pada Taehyung. Seketika hati Taehyung terasa sangat hancur. "Benar bukan? Jungkook sudah menyukai seorang yeoja. Lagi pula tidak mungkin Jungkook menyukaiku. Aku benar – benar bodoh" Kata Taehyung dalam hati. Hati Taehyung benar – benar remuk. Dia bahkan tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

"– Oh ya, apa yang ingin kau katakan kemarin?" Tanya Jungkook. "Aku –" Taehyung benar – benar tidak tau apa yang harus ia katakan. Yang Taehyung pikirkan saat ini hanyalah Jungkook. Jungkook yang ternyata sudah menyukai orang lain. "– Aku akan kembali ke Amerika malam ini" Lanjut Taehyung. "Apa? Katanya kau akan tinggal?" Kata Jungkook shock mendengar perkataan

Taehyung. "– Dan aku tidak yakin akan kembali kesini nanti Sore. Senang bertemu denganmu, Jeon Jungkook" Taehyung berdiri dari bangku taman dan membuat Jungkook ikut berdiri. "Baiklah jika begitu.. Aku juga tidak mungkin memaksamu untuk tetap tinggal. Tapi jika hyung berubah pikiran, datanglah ke taman nanti sore" Kata Jungkook dengan lesu. Senyumnya memudar seketika dan tidak jauh berbeda dengan Taehyung. Hanya saja Taehyung berusaha menutupi perasaannya dengan tersenyum sembari mereka berpisah. Taehyung menelusuri jalan setapak kerumahnya. Sesampainya Taehyung dirumah, Taehyung masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur sambil mengetik nomor di handphonenya. "Eomma, aku mau kembali ke Amerika malam ini. Bisakah eomma menyiapkan penerbangannya?" "Ah tidak ada apa – apa kok, terimakasih eomma" Kata Taehyung di akhir pembicaraan. Taehyung menatap langit – langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Sampai tangannya menyentuh sesuatu. Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan mengambil seikat bunga yang sekarang mulai kayu itu.

Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya dan beranjak dari kasurnya. Taehyung berjalan ke lemari pakaiannya dan mulai menyiapkan kopernya. Taehyung akan kembali ke Amerika dan dia tidak berbohong dengan kata – katanya itu. Setelah semuanya sudah siap, Taehyung keluar dari rumahnya dan mengunci pintu serta gerbangnya. Sebuah taxi blue bird sudah menunggunya. Supirnya pun mengangkat semua barang bawaan Taehyung dan memasukkannya ke dalam bagasi. Taehyung masuk kedalam taxi. Taehyung duduk di belakang sambil memperhatikan jalanan saat supir itu mulai menyetir. "Bisakah kita berhenti disini dulu sebentar?" Tanya Taehyung. "Iya, Tentu saja" Sang supir pun menghentikan taxinya. Taehyung membuka pintu taxi itu sambil membawa bunga itu di tangannya. Taehyung memandangi pintu taman itu sejenak dan kemudian memasukinya. Taehyung mencari bangku dimana Taehyung &amp; Jungkook duduk bersama. Jungkook memang tidak ada disana dan hari memang belum sore. Taehyung berangkat dari rumah lebih cepat karena letak bandara yang sangat jauh dengan rumahnya. Taehyung melihat bunga itu sambil bergumam "Coba saja tadi aku ingat dan membawamu – pasti dia akan menjauhiku dan merasa jijik padaku" Kata Taehyung sambil meletakkan bunga itu di bangku itu. "– Aku mencintaimu Jeon Jungkook. Dan aku tidak tau kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi" Taehyung pun pergi meninggalkan taman itu dan kembali ke taxi. Supir taxi pun menjalankan taxi itu dan Taehyung pun memulai perjalanannya.

2 jam setelah kepergian Taehyung, Jungkook pun datang bersama Yena. Jungkook berharap Taehyung ada disana menunggunya. Tapi betapa kecewanya Jungkook setelah melihat Taehyung tidak ada disana. "Yena, sepertinya aku tidak jadi mengenalkan orang yang kucintai padamu" Kata Jungkook kepada Yena "Guk! Guk!" Yap, Yena adalah seekor anjing peliharaan Jungkook. Jungkook memang tidak memiliki keluarga lagi. Yang Jungkook miliki hanyalah anjing kesayangannya yaitu Yena. Jungkook menggendong Yena dan memeluknya sambil mengelus bulu putih halusnya. Dari kejauhan Jungkook melihat ada sesuatu di bangku yang biasa Jungkook dan Taehyung duduki. Jungkook pun berjalan ke sana. Betapa terkejutnya Jungkook melihat ada seikat bunga disana. "Bunga Tulip... bunga kesukaanku" Jungkook mengambil bunga itu dan melihat tulisan di bunga itu. 'Would you be mine, Jeon Jungkook?' Tanpa disadari, mata Jungkook pun berkaca – kaca. Setetes demi setetes air matanya jatuh membasahi bunga yang dipegangnya. Jungkook melihat kesekeliling taman berharap dia menemukan Taehyung. Tapi Jungkook tidak menemukannya disana.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Akhirnya selesai! Maaf kalau kata – katanya ada yang ga cocok / bahasanya kurang baku. FF ini murni dari imajinasi saya sendiri. Terimakasih udah mau mampir dan membaca kkk. Jadi gimana ceritanya? Gaje ya? Wkwk. Jangan lupa review ya! Karena review kalian yang buat saya lebih semangat menulis FF. Terima kasih~ ppyong


End file.
